


Lea and Kairi's visit to Arendelle

by Vrafter



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isolation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: On the search for Sora, Lea aka Axel and Kairi arrives at Arendelle where they meet a certain blond hair girl in a blue dress. How will this encounter transpire?





	Lea and Kairi's visit to Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this story because I wouldn't mind.

A passageway to darkness opens up in the snowy land of Arendelle and from that passageway enters Lea and Kairi. They are on the search for Sora and their search lead them to this location. Kiari's eyes suddenly grew twice its size as she looked around at all of the snow that was surrounding her and she begin to skip around the field, picking up a handful of snow and throws it above her head. Lea crossed his arms and smirked as he watches her.

"Hehehe! This is amazing! We never had snow back on Destiny Island. It looks like one of those Christmas movies I used to watch every year." Kairi said with a excited tone in her voice as she playfully fell into the snow and started to make a snow angel.

"Whoa there snow angel! Dont have too much fun. You gonna catch a cold. Besides we got an objective remember?" Lea said walking up to where Kairi was playing and helped her up from the snow.

"I know I know... geez! Buzzkill..." Kairi said with a blush on her face and walked passed Lea playfully shoving him. "Soooo...where do we start first? It's not like we know this world." She said looking around for some kind of building or something to investigate. 

Lea walked up next to her and taps her shoulder. After getting her attention, he pointed high up to a ice palace on top of the a mountain. "Door number one says.... random ice palace. Let's check it out." Lea said walking ahead of Kairi with her following behind him. 

As they reached a staircase that lead up to the palace, Kairi couldn't help but feel...uneasy. She found it weird that there was no Heartless around. Maybe they havent reached this world yet. Maybe she is just being paranoid. Lea was heading up the staircase until he turned around to see Kairi deep in thought. "Kairi? What's wrong?" Lea said with a concerning tone in his voice.

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all... let's go!" Kairi said as she took the lead up the staircase with Lea in pursuit. They reached the top and stop at the entrance with both of them looking each in confusion. "No town...no city.... no nothing around here yet this is clearly a palace... weird much?" Lea said crossing his arms. Kairi nods her head in agreement and knocks on the door. Seconds later, the door randomly opens. Kairi and Lea summons their keyblades out of instinct and slowly walks through the door and looks around in amazement. Literally everything is made out of ice. It was something you would see out of a dream. Kairi and Lea walked around the main hall trying to find someone they can talk to but to no avail. Suddenly a blond haired girl in a blue glitter dress walks out from the top floor of the palace and looks down at the intruders. 

"Who are you two? State your business and leave... please." The blond hair girl said as she places one of her arms on her shoulder and looked away from Lea and Kairi's startled face. Lea puts away his Keyblade and whistles at the beauty of the girl who refuses to look at them eye to eye. "Well well... I didn't believe in snow angels at first but now that I see you... Ouch!" Lea quickly held his stomach from Kairi elbowing him to shut him up. 

"I'm so sorry about that. Boys will be boys right?. Um. May I ask for your name... please?" Kairi said with the nicest voice she could while Lea is still rubbing his stomach, mocking her.

".......Elsa. What is it that you want?" Elsa said now looking at Lea and Kairi with an annoyed look on her face. " I want to be alone right now.."

"Hi by the way. I'm Lea and this is Kairi. Got it memorized? We are looking for a boy. Have you seen him? Brown spiky hair... kinda like mine. Black clothes... have a weapon like this?" Lea said summoning his Keyblade to show Elsa. A surprised look came across Elsa's face as she remembered a boy having a weapon similar not too long ago. She than looks down and turns her back to them. Lea and Kairi looked at each other with confusion. After a moment of hesitation, Elsa finally spoke. "I have seen a boy like that earlier but i have no idea where he is now. I'm sorry. I can't help you...now please can you leave? It's for your own sake for you to stay away from me." Elsa said as she walked away from them.

"Wait a minute...I'm sure we can find him. You just gotta tell us a little more than that." Lea said walking close to the stairway. Elsa turns around walks towards the top of the stairway. "Stay back... I'm warning you!" Elsa said with a nervous tone in her voice. Lea smirked as he summoned his keyblade. "Is that suppose to be a threat? Because I dont take too kindly to those." Lea said as takes a step up the stairway slightly getting closer Elsa. Elsa gasped and throws her hands out that shoots out some ice spikes at Lea who swinged his blade to create a fire wave that instantly melted the projectiles. Elsa than falls back in complete fear. "No..no no no.. he has fire! There's no way I can defend myself!" Elsa said to herself as she quickly ran up the stairs to her main chamber, scared for her life.

"LEA!! STOP!!" Kairi said jumping in front of Lea who was trying to continue up the stairs to catch Elsa. "There's...something off about her. She seems distraught... scared... depressed....this palace on top of the mountain makes sense now... she isolated herself. Force isnt gonna help us or her right now. In fact, she's in danger of becoming a Heartless. Let's just... try to talk to her, see if we can somehow get some of that darkness out of her heart and maybe in return, she can help us find Sora. Ok?"

"....I was kinda itching for a fight BUT... I trust you...so let's do it." Lea said as his keyblade disappeared from his hand. Kairi than gave Lea a hug and a heart felt smile. "Thank you." Kairi said releasing her grip and looking up at Lea's blushing face.

"Yeah.." Lea said taking a shy demeanor as they both walked up the stairway, with the mindset on talking to Elsa.

To be continued..........


End file.
